Captured Innocence
by StarWaterTiffy
Summary: Sadly, Elise was raped, but by who? Join Elise and her discovery of how the world really works beyond her big brother's walls. (Alternate Universe. Nobody's a country.) Also a mixture between Law and Order: Special victim's Unit. Instead of The cast from that show, it's replaced with Hetalia characters. Little hints of RaivisXElise, and also sibling love between Lili and Vash.


My first fanfiction! Yay~! I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Law and Order. If I did, why would I write fanfiction? (-^_^-)**

* * *

It has been many hours since he put it inside of me. I didn't tell. _Not yet. _The man told me not to. I threw, which made my brother suspicious. He thought that I may have been coming down with something, so I went with it, like I always did.

_Like I always did._

I remember when big brother gave me permission to go to the park. He was reluctant to let me go, but I assumed he thought it over and changed his mind. He also gave me a warning about strangers. I should have listened, but I didn't. I guess I had to be kind to anyone and everyone. Who would have thought that stangers could be bad?

I recalled when The man smiled at me. I was sitting on the bench at the time, and he decided to join me. He commented everything about the scenery in front of ourselves. The old Oak Trees sprouted proudly over the freshly cut grass. Someone might have been mowing the park grass from the looks of it. Also, the sky was clear; not a cloud in sight. The strange part was, however, that there was nobody in sight. The only possible noise I could hear was the tension between the stranger and I. This was somewhat awkward for me to be honest.

"Hey, What's your name?" The man asked me. I inwardly gulped. Big brother has told me about giving away informations to stangers, but now that I think about it, there are a lot of people with the same name as me in this world. I guess I could tell him.

"Elise..." I introduced. He nodded his head and grinned slightly. This man looked older than big brother. Maybe he was in his late 20s? I couldn't tell.

"That's a cute name for a cute girl." He stated with confidence. I looked down at my lap, flattening the wrinkles on my pink dress. I wanted to thank him, but he had something else on his mind that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Follow me. I have something to show you." He whispered. I debated on whether to trust this new man or decline on the offer. Since the second choice would be rather rude, I found myself accepting his request and followed him. After about five minutes later, we made it to his destination, which was his brown car. It looked like it was made in the late 90s and it also looked like it needed a washing. His car was parked against the curb of the sidewalk. My instincts told me to run. Run away as fast as I could away from the vehicle and this man. I turned to run, but a strong grip on my wrist held me back.

"The surprise is in here." The man calmly stated. I thought this man was nice. I thought he cared for me. I thought I could _trust_ him. I pulled harder to get my wrist free. I didn't want to go in the vehicle. I wanted to go home. With a quick movement I kicked his shin to get him to let go. It didn't work. He grunted and practically picked me up and tossed me in the back seat. He slammed the door before I had a chance to scream. He opened the driver's door and slumped down in his seat. He turned to glare at me.

"If you thrash or make any type of movement, I will kill you with this knife." He threatened. He showed off his small knife for a quick second and tossed it on the seat beside himself. I was beyond scared by then. I _really_ should have listened to big brother. I couldn't make myself move because of the state of fright I'm in. I never felt this much fear before. I looked down at my arms to find goosebumbs. I looked out the window beside me, but it wasn't big at all. Not even I could fit through it. By the time I finshed thinking about it, the car pulled into an unfamiliar alleyway.

Strangely enough, there was nobody there. Nobody walking or talking. Only the noise of the car door slamming against the narrow walls of the area was heard. I flinched. Since I was in the back seat, I scooted over to the oppisite side from where The Man was comming in from. I was so heavily frightened that I felt tears spilling from my tear ducts.

"Where are you going? I thought you wanted to play~!" He teased. Those eyes weren't the same eyes I have seen at the park. These eyes burned with something that I have never seen before. What did this man want? Thinking fast for once, I slammed open my door against the other wall and tried to escape. The sad thing was, though, that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the auto mobile with extreme strength.

"N-No!" I screeched. I didn't want to die! Not today! The crazed man pulled me once more with the same amount of strength and I landed back first on the back seat. I opened my eyes to see even more of the attacker's face. He was leaning over me. His brown locks went along with his disturbing brown eyes. He didn't hesitate to kiss me on my mouth. His breath reaked of overdue grapes and tobacco. A very foul stench.

I tried to fight him off, really I did, but he was strong. He was bigger than my brother. There was just no way of fighting him off. Vash has taught me some combat skills, but I'm too weak to do them on this particular person.

The man forced his tongue beween my lips. In reflex, I bite down on it. _Hard. _I witnessed his yelp in pain. I heaved a punch from him in the face as punishment. The blow was so strong that my head hit against the slightly opened door. I held my cheek and cried out in agony. When I looked up at his frightening facial expression, I could see some blood dripping from the side of his mouth. It was probably from his punctured tongue.

That's when I found my voice and screamed. Maybe someone could hear me if I did. Nobody came. Not even a noise of another human behing minding their own business. I trembled in fear as he climbed on top of me and covered my mouth. With a quick movement of his other hand, he grabbed the same knife that he had demonstrated earlier and held it against my neck. I would know what type of knife it would be, but I didn't care what it was at the moment. It was deadly, so I didn't dare move. The predator's smile was twisted, similar to a maniacs expression.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you~!" He gibed in his sickening voice. "But Either way, I will play with you whether you like it or not!" He let go of my mouth, but the other hand remained in front of my throat. He fished out a white cloth from the front seat and looked back at me. His knees pinned down my legs, and his elbows pinned down my arms. My head felt lighter and lighter because of the amount of fear I was experiencing.

"Pl-Please let me go..." I begged The Man. He smiled and carressed my newly bruised cheek. I sniffled tears back, trying my best not to show any submission to my new enemy.

**(Author's note: If you are uncomfortable with the seen that is about to unfold, you can skip this part and move on to the bold part, though It might leave out some things you may want to know when references come in the later chapters.)**

"A pretty face like you...? How could I let you go...? You are way too cute to let loose." He wrapped the cloth around my head, covering my mouth. My yells of protest were muffled behind the white cotton. What was worse was that I was still pinned down with his weight. Was he going to murder me? I squeaked when I felt something between my legs. It was his hand, which was under my pink dress. Nobody is suppossed to touch there!

My eyes widened when he pulled off my stockings with one hand. The other still remained to threaten my neck if I made any type of movement. My eyes blurred with tears as I struggled under his body. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to go away. _I wanted him to die._

"Mph!" Again, my protests were muffled. The worst part was that he was looking at me while he was touching. Then he gripped the white band of my underwear. I gasped in surprise. _Not there! Please not there! _I gripped the seat with my now free hand. Fear stroke my soul as he slid my articale of clothing down my little legs. He was _still _looking into my eyes with that evil gaze.

I broke into sobs. I felt humiliated, defiled, and ashamed. I didn't know what his plans were, but they didn't seem pleasent at all. He grinned even more as I cried, which made me want to stop giving him his satisfaction. The thing was that I couldn't stop he dropped my panties on the car floor, he unzipped his pants. Something came out. It was something I didn't want to see until I was married. It was a penis. A _male _penis. That ittle tiny hope I had left in me hoped he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. _I was dead wrong._

With a groan, he thrusted into me. I screamed in pain. My sobs got louder and louder. I wanted it out! It hurt! Why didn't anyone hear me?! The knife he was holding scraped against my chest, over one of my breasts. He shredded the material of my dress, now blood started to spill from the wound he made.

"You better be quiet if you know what's good for you!" He whispered in a dominent voice. I quickly nodded. My breath rate increased. I shivered from the pain in my chest, as well from the pain below. He replaced his hand back where it was, with the knife. It might have took minutes, maybe hours, but he I felt warm liquid rush inside of me, he pulled out and pushed himself off of me. I felt relieved when his private came out.

**(Author's note: The seen is over, yay! I have a hard time writing these sort of things.)**

The Man leaned over me, after zipping himself back up, and stroked my non bruised cheek. He whispered,

"I love you." He stated with some sort of evil poision radiating off of each word he has said. This made me shiver with even more fear. He carried me out of the car and set me beside the wall, where my side of the door was opened against. I felt like an emotionless, adulterated doll in his arms. He undid the cloth that was wrapped around my head and put it on my wound, where he scraped earlier.

"So that you aren't exposed." He said. I looked away from him in disgust. I heard him sigh and walk back to his car, his footsteps fading away,

"One last thing, don't tell anyone about this." The car was started at that point. I looked back as he drove off. That's when I unleashed all of my sobs. I sat there and cried.

* * *

Don't worry. This chapter is probably the only chapter that has this kind of subject in motion. I will try to type the second chapter up tomorrow. Stay tuned! Oh, and check my profile to check up on updates and for what fanfictions I will work on next. Thank you for reading. I will not abandon this story and leave everyone in suspence. I pinky swear. Goodnight.


End file.
